


We could be destiny

by BerryChwan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Romance, WestAllen Hiatus Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryChwan/pseuds/BerryChwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth-2 Iris and Barry talk about leaving Central City.<br/>WestAllen Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We could be destiny

They were sitting on the couch. She was leaning on him. He had an arm around her, holding her tighter than usual and they both knew why. 

Zoom. 

“When are we leaving?” Barry Allen asked his wife worriedly. Iris West was quiet for a few moment, eyes closed, enjoying his touch, and his warm body. She didn’t want to talk about leaving, she didn’t want to open her eyes to reality. She wanted to lie there with Barry, on their couch, home. 

Their future was now so uncertain, so messy and it frightened her. Iris West, the detective, usually so calm, cool and collected was very scared. She was still struggling with her father’s death. In all the confusion, she hadn’t had time to properly mourn or bury him. 

She sighed and lifted her head off Barry’s chest. She turned around and faced him. Her face was serious. Her brows were furrowed in deep thought. She raised her hand and slowly caressed his face, tracing his cheekbones silently. He smiled dreamily and let her. She usually did this whenever she was really worried. 

“I don’t know. The sooner the better. Without the Flash, we can’t possibly hope to face Zoom. And I am afraid that Zoom might use or kill us, especially since he knows you are the Flash’s doppleganger.”

Barry took hold of her hand and kissed it tenderly. He could hear the fear in her voice, something he wasn’t used to hearing. 

“Hey! He might be MY doppleganger. I would like to think I am like, original Barry,” Barry said jokingly, hoping to lighten the atmosphere. 

Iris chuckled and rolled her eyes and ever so slowly leaned towards him. She stopped a few inches from his face and gazed in his eyes, her grin suddenly replaced by a soft smile.

“Yes. You are probably the original. My Barry Allen,” she whispered. Barry’s heart clenched and he leaned in and kissed her tenderly. Then he pulled back and smiled. 

“I thought maybe you were going to dump me for superhero Barry,” he joked kissing her cheek. 

Iris lightly slapped his shoulder and leaned away from him. 

“No. You are a better kisser anyway.”

“Am I?”

“Oh, yes. So much better. Especially the way you hold me when you kiss me,” Iris said smiling playfully. 

Barry blushed and laughed, he knew he was married to Iris West, but she always made him feel like a love-struck high school boy.

“I still can’t believe you didn’t realize it wasn’t me. And I can’t believe he got to kiss you.”

Iris rolled her eyes and frowned. Then she shifted on the couch so that her legs were resting on Barry’s lap. Absentmindedly, he started massaging them.

“I knew something was off. Especially when I kissed him. I felt that spark but something was missing. I don’t know,” she admitted dropping her head back, enjoying the massage.

“Mh. Interesting. Do you think maybe on his earth, he isn’t close to his Iris West?”

“I don’t know. He recognized me and the way he treated me, it seemed like we were close but not romantically. He didn’t seem like a man who was used to kissing me or another version of me.”

“So, you are saying that,” he hesitated, not wanting to say it, because as ridiculous as it felt, it broke his heart a little bit. “That maybe, we aren’t married or in a relationship on his earth?”

Iris looked at him, he looked like he was in pain. 

“I think so. Maybe we are just friends on his earth.”

Barry Allen shook his head sadly and sighed. 

“That is the most horrifying thing I have heard all day.”

Iris looked at pale Barry and started laughing. She was genuinely surprised by his shock.

“It IS possible that on other earths we are not together, Barry Allen. We are not destiny or fate or something.”

Barry stopped massaging her feet and stared at her seriously. 

“We are.”

Iris stared at him stupefied for a second. Her heart was beating a little bit faster. She let out a small laugh. 

“How can you say that Barry? As a scientist? There is no such thing as destiny. We are not living in a fairytale you know.”

Barry smiled shyly and he shrugged, lightly playing with her toes. 

“I know. As a scientist it is silly to believe something like that. But, whenever I kiss you, or hold you, whenever you tell me you love me. What I feel,” he paused and looked at her, his eyes soft, “What I feel is more magic than science. So yes. I think we are fate, that on any earth we are meant to be together.”

Iris stared at her husband, her breath in her throat. She felt her eyes go misty. She put her feet down from his lap and leaned to him. She grabbed his face. Her chest was clenching and the room felt like it was being burnt. 

She held his face and just looked at him. He always had a way of making her feel like a love struck teenager instead of a badass detective. 

She brought his face to hers and gently pressed her lips to his. And melted with him. She tried to put as much love as she could in that kiss. Because yes as much as she teased him about his feelings for her, which always seemed to reach new heights. She also knew that she loved him, more than she could express. 

Sometimes her love for him started to overflow and she would just hit his shoulder. Sometimes, she would wake up in the middle of the night and gaze at him. Then get teary, then get embarrassed and go back to sleep. Sometimes while chasing down a criminal and the criminal started shooting at her, she would get so very afraid, not of death but of leaving Barry. 

So yes. Iris West knew. That although it sounded silly, they did seem like destiny. And she couldn’t bear to think that somewhere out there, she wasn’t with a man who had won her over with just a smile and an awkward handshake. 

She closed her eyes and felt his hand slip to the spot on her neck that he liked caressing whenever she kissed him. 

“Magic,” she whispered on his lips. 

Barry pulled away, eyes dreamy and dazed. 

“What?”

Iris smiled lovingly and brushed her fingers on his cheek. 

“Nothing. But things like this remind me that I should never take you for granted.”

“Stop. I should record this. Fluffy Iris is rare. Let me get something to record this.”

Iris gave him another quick kiss before kicking him gently. “I am a total softie.”

Barry laughed heartily, “oh please. You are the toughest detective in Central City and for good reason.”

Iris shrugged innocently and smiled. Then reality crashed down her shoulder and she sighed. 

“We need to call your parents and and tell them you are coming.”

Barry started nodding then stopped, something about the sentences seemed off. Then he realized what and frowned.

“Wait. What? Me? Don’t you mean us? That we are coming?”

Iris bit her lips. She didn’t know how to tell him. 

“Umh. I have decided that I won’t go. I can’t just run. I am a detective and I know a bit more about Zoom now. I could really help in fighting him.”

Barry nodded and removed his glasses and started wiping them. Then he put them back on. He liked doing that when he was thinking. Iris knew that and watched him nervously.

“I knew you would say something like that. Fine. I guess we are staying here,” he finally concurred. 

Iris started to shake her head. She knew he would decide to stay with her. But no way.

“No. No. No way. You aren’t staying here with me. It’s too dangerous.”

Barry looked at her like she was crazy. 

“Yes I am. Remember, till death do us part?”

Iris let out a loud sigh shaking her head. There was no way he was staying, even it meant she had to drug him and throw him on a train. 

“Don’t start with that. You can’t stay. You look exactly the Flash, that’s like having a come-and-get-me sign on your forehead. No way.” She replied fiercely, getting off the couch. 

She started pacing in front of the couch. Waving her arms in protest.

Barry stared at her amused. His mind was so made up, it wasn’t even funny. It didn’t matter if she drugged and threw him on a train. He would find a way back. 

“I am not going anywhere without you.”

They glared at each other. Usually, Barry backed down. He could never win against Iris in a staring contest. But this was too important. 

Finally Iris turned away from him. She rested her hands on top of the wooden mantle of their fireplace and sighed heavily. She looked very small and vulnerable. 

“But you could die.”

Barry got up and stood behind her. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head.

“And so could you.”

Iris trembled a little, suddenly the events of the day catching up on her. 

“I don’t want you to die.”

“I know.”

“I can’t lose you too.”

“I know.”

Her shoulders were visibly shaking now. Barry knew she was crying but he remained quiet. Iris tended to bottle her emotions. So, sometimes people assumed that she was okay. But Barry had long learned to be patient until she came to him and he could hold her and comfort her. 

Suddenly Iris turned around and pressed her face on Barry’s chest, sobbing loudly. Barry rubbed her back slowly. His eyes teary as well. 

“My daddy died,” she wailed clutching his back leaning on him with nearly all her weight. 

“I know,” he replied sorrowfully, her tears breaking him to pieces. He had never gotten along with her father but she loved him and for that, he loved him too, in his own way.

“I loved him so much and he just died,” his wife said between sobs. 

“Oh Iris,” he said suddenly overwhelmed. It was all too much and he was also crying now. 

They stood there, clutching at each other, both suddenly realizing that life was so very short. 

“Don’t ever leave me,” Iris begged no longer crying, her head still resting on his chest. 

Barry held her tighter suddenly petrified.

“Never.”

“You promise?”

“With all my heart,” he whispered his eyes closed. He kissed her forehead. 

“I love you,” she murmured, feeling a little bit better. 

He didn’t have to answer her. She knew he loved her back. His heartbeat told her. But he did. He replied with the words Iris had never gotten tired of hearing. 

“I love you more Iris West.” 

She smiled and possibly because she felt so lucky to have Barry with her, she closed her eyes and tried to send a message across the universe.

It felt a little silly but why not, maybe they were destiny, Barry Allen and Iris West. And so with all her heart, she sent a single thought across the skies, across time and across worlds.

 _He loves you. Love him._

And maybe somewhere an Iris West heard it, felt it in her heart. And maybe it was the Iris West on Earth-1, who was writing an article on the Flash.

Maybe, because a wise man once said that:

_When the universe wants to make something happen, whether it be giving a young man lighting speed or putting two people together, it has a way of figuring those things out._


End file.
